


this is not an au (an au)

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Gale, you are awesome.  I hope you like this. ;) Thanks to <a href="http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/"><b>lovelypoet</b></a> for listening to me talk about this over Indian food.  And letting me read it to her on her couch</p>
    </blockquote>





	this is not an au (an au)

**Author's Note:**

> For Gale, you are awesome. I hope you like this. ;) Thanks to [](http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovelypoet**](http://lovelypoet.livejournal.com/) for listening to me talk about this over Indian food. And letting me read it to her on her couch

Frank flopped down, grinning up at Gerard. Gerard set down his pad of paper and his fingers went into Frank’s hair, stroking gently, his nails scraping through, furrowing the damp hair. “Hey,” he said and Frank tipped his head back against Gerard’s thigh.

They sat there in silence, companionable.

Frank imagined if they were somewhere in the old South there’d be the sound of whipoorwills and the buzz of bugs in the air. “Hey,” he said stretching, the pale flash of stomach too tempting for Gerard to ignore.

“Hey!” Frank giggled batting at Gerard’s fingers.

Gerard laughed and went back to petting Frank’s hair.

“If you could be anyone in the world, who’d you want to be?” Gerard asked, rubbing a piece of Frank’s hair between his fingers.

Frank wondered if Gerard was interested in the texture or the look of it. “Hmm, what do you mean?”

“In stories, who would you want to be? The hero? The anti-hero? The damsel in distress?” Gerard asked grinning and he laughed when Frank reached under and pinched his thigh.

“Fucker.” Frank laid back down, with his cheek against Gerard’s knee. “I always liked the stories where it wasn’t just one hero. Like it was a group of individuals working toward a goal. The hero isn’t that. He finds his true love within the thrust of the story. Stumbles on it because he’s been in love the entire time. They save the day and go off into the sunset. Maybe I’d be a cowboy, or a cop, or hell us. But we save the day.”

Gerard paused in his petting and started to laugh. “So, not too different than what we do every day?”

Frank rolled his eyes and smacked Gerard’s legs. “You know what I mean, fucker.”

Gerard rested his fingers against Frank’s neck, tracing the skin. It would tickle, but Frank concentrated on just feeling the pass of Gerard’s skin against his. “No, I mean. I get that. I get that you want something that’s implausible but not. We do that every day. We’re with each other every day and we do our job. But it’s not a job really. It’s,” he paused. “I don’t want to say it’s a calling, because it’s not. Something you love this much can’t be. It’s just who we are.”

Frank lifted his head off Gerard’s knee and poked his finger into Gerard’s chest. “So what you were really asking me was what you wanted me to tell you what I thought of us.”

Gerard tugged at a lock of Frank’s hair. “No, but you heard that anyway.”

Frank made a face at Gerard wanting to argue, but he couldn’t. “Your sneaky psychological ways scare me at times, Way.”

Gerard tucked Frank’s hair back, eyes crinkling as he smiled. “I just know you, man.”

Frank laughed and pulled back, Gerard’s fingers sliding through his hair once more. “Yeah, yeah you do.”

Bob stuck his head through the open doorway. “We’ve got to go, guys.”

“Time to save the day,” Gerard said standing.

Frank found his fingers wanting to touch Gerard or have Gerard touch him. “Come on.”

There was a warm weight against Frank’s back and he didn’t have to turn to see who was touching him.

He knew.

 

 

 

-fin-


End file.
